Un Inconnu dans mon Salon
by Mekura
Summary: La journée avait commencé de manière tout à fait habituelle. Et puis j'étais rentrée chez moi et avais trouvé cet inconnu dans mon salon.


_Allez, je me lance dans un one shot Law x OC. J'ai décidé pour cette fois de changer un peu mon style d'écriture. Il m'a fallu un petit moment pour m'habituer mais je crois que ça a donné quelque chose d'à peu près sortable. Mais ça c'est à vous d'en juger :D Bonne lecture ! **  
**_

* * *

 **Un Inconnu dans mon Salon**

Il pleuvait des cordes, je portais des sandales ridicules et mon parapluie devait traîner quelque part dans ma chambre tandis que je courais dans la rue, trempée jusqu'aux os.

Pour ma défense, il faisait un temps radieux ce matin. Je m'étais apprêtée légèrement - sans toutefois oser la robe ou la jupe qui n'entraient pas dans mon code vestimentaire - et m'étais rendue en cours sous un soleil de plomb. J'avais très vite déchanté vers midi, lorsque les nuages avaient commencé à assombrir le ciel, tout en espérant qu'ils disparaîtraient en fin de journée. Et je me retrouvais à courir à en perdre haleine sous une pluie battante parce que la prévoyance, ce n'était décidément pas mon truc.

Le tonnerre gronda et mon pied atterrit, sans que je ne sache vraiment comment, dans une énorme flaque d'eau qui m'arrosa jusqu'aux cuisses. Je sautillai sur place en étouffant un cri - réaction parfaitement inadéquate dans ce genre de circonstance - et repris ma course de plus belle.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsque je refermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi. Mon sac fila en vol plané jusqu'au bar, mes sandales valdinguèrent dans le vestibule et, éreintée, je m'affalai sur le canapé. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant le bruit de la pluie battant contre les vitres, bien plus agréable à écouter depuis mon salon, et me détendis rapidement.

« Une petite bière ? »

Je sursautai et me relevai en un éclair, tous mes sens en alerte. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi et aperçus un homme qui me fixait, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres fines, une bière à la main. Pantalon noir légèrement déchiré par endroits, pull et cheveux de la même couleur, barbichette, fin manteau noir, chapeau noir et blanc et baskets dégueulasses, sans doute blanches dans une autre vie, mais pas dans celle-ci.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'un inconnu se trouvait chez moi sans que je ne l'y ai autorisé, dans mon salon, à me proposer une de mes propres bières. J'aurais pu en rire s'il ne ressemblait pas à un évadé de prison.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous _foutez_ chez moi ? » La politesse, c'était raté. La colère et le stress se traduisaient souvent chez moi par de la vulgarité. J'avais toujours du mal à contrôler mes émotions. J'étais pourtant d'un naturel assez discret mais ma timidité avait tendance à se déclarer d'une manière un peu... hystérique. Ma nervosité se décuplait et j'avais l'air d'une névrosée.

« Je trouvais cet immeuble plutôt sympa. » Il arborait un sourire narquois. Il se moquait de moi. Dans mon propre salon.

Nullement gêné, il s'empara de la télécommande, alluma la télévision et se cala confortablement dans _mon_ canapé. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre, totalement abasourdie. Je me repris bien vite et mon sang ne fit qu'un tour. Je me plantai devant l'écran et le dévisageai furieusement tandis qu'il levait vers moi un regard ennuyé.

« Putain. » Il fallait que je me calme. « Mais qu'est-ce que... Rah ! » J'y étais presque. « Dégagez de chez moi tout de suite ! » J'avais hurlé et je sentais mes joues s'embraser, ayant parfaitement conscience d'avoir l'air d'une folle à lier. Et pour parfaire le tableau, ma voix s'élevait dans des tonalités jusqu'alors insoupçonnées.

« Non. Pousse-toi, je ne vois pas les informations. »

Je me demandai, une poignée de secondes seulement, si je n'étais pas tout simplement en train de rêver. Puis si, quelque part dans le monde, une autre jeune fille simple et innocente s'était un jour trouvée dans ma position. Et puis je remis les pieds sur terre et me dis que non, ce genre de situation ne pouvait définitivement arriver qu'à moi.

Malgré tout, j'étais de celles qui n'aimaient pas les conflits, et surtout pas ceux impliquant un inconnu et ma frêle personne. J'étais capable de me défendre si on m'embêtait mais je préférais ne pas me frotter à un homme dont le sommet de ma tête ne touchait même pas le menton.

« Très bien. » Je soufflai. « Je ne vous connais pas. Vous êtes entré chez moi par je ne sais quel moyen. Vous vous servez dans mon frigo, vous regardez ma télévision. » Je marquai une courte pause dans l'espoir de lui faire réaliser l'absurdité de la situation. En vain, de toute évidence, puisqu'il paraissait... amusé. Je soupirai. « Commençons par le début. Dites-moi votre nom. »

Il me fusilla du regard. « Ne me donne pas d'ordre. »

J'allai lui balancer une réplique bien sentie mais son expression m'en dissuada rapidement et je me ratatinai sur moi-même. Je marmonnai quelques jurons dans ma barbe qui ne passèrent certainement pas inaperçus puisqu'il arqua un sourcil, désireux de savoir si j'allais oser lui répéter mes gentillesses à haute voix. Je décidai de ne pas insister.

« Bien. Pas d'ordre. _Dans mon propre appartement_... » Je marmonnai. « Pour l'instant en tout cas... » Ses yeux se voilèrent et je levai les miens au ciel. « Dans ce cas, quel est votre nom ? » Il eut un sourire moqueur. Je pestai intérieurement. « Trafalgar Law. » Quel nom cocasse... « Et avant que je ne vous foute dehors à coups de pied aux fesses, pouvez-vous me dire, _s'il vous plaît_ , ce que vous fichez chez moi ? » Niveau politesse, c'était le maximum que je pouvais donner. J'avais beau être de nature calme et gentille, il me tapait sur les nerfs.

Il me lança un coup d'oeil furieux mais ne releva pas la menace. « Je n'ai nulle part où aller et tu habites seule. » Je le dévisageai, outrée. « Vous m'avez _espionnée_ ? » Il haussa les épaules. « C'est une façon de voir les choses. »

La colère remontait dangereusement. Et la peur avec, parce qu'apprendre qu'on m'avait observée - je préférais ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps - et peut-être même suivie sans que je ne m'en rende compte, ça me fichait la trouille.

« Mais _comment_ avez-vous pu imaginer une seule seconde que... C'est insensé ! Je ne vous connais pas, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, vous ne me demandez même pas mon avis ! Vous pourriez au moins prendre la peine de vous excuser de votre intrusion et me demander la permission de rester chez moi ! Et pour être franche, vous ne me donnez absolument pas confiance, on dirait un... Un... »

Un regard glacial et je perdis mon assurance. Il s'approcha. « Oui ? » Sa voix était menaçante. Je baissai la tête et ne répondis pas. J'étais peut-être allée trop loin mais je ne m'étais pas préparée à devoir gérer une situation pareille. Et puis, sur le fond, j'avais raison. Il n'avait pas à s'installer chez moi sans me demander mon avis. C'était parfaitement irrationnel. Quel goujat.

J'avais cependant conscience que je n'aurais pas dû l'attaquer sur son apparence. Je ne me serais d'ailleurs jamais permis de le faire en temps normal, mais ma nervosité me rattrapait encore une fois et me faisait dire n'importe quoi. Et j'avais beau m'être arrêtée à temps, je savais qu'il avait parfaitement deviné ma pensée.

Il prit mon menton entre ses doigts et planta ses yeux gris dans les miens. « Tu connais mon nom, le reste n'a pas d'importance. Je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place et sache que je n'ai tendance ni à m'excuser, ni à demander la permission. » Il se tut un instant. « Et puis... » Il me jeta un regard moqueur. « Jetterais-tu un homme à la rue par un temps pareil ? »

Je me dégageai furieusement et bredouillai des mots incompréhensibles. J'avais l'air d'une idiote et lui avait marqué un point. Il m'ignora et reprit sa place dans le canapé. La conversation était close. Je ramassai mon sac, me dirigeai vers ma chambre et me jetai sur mon lit. C'était ridicule. Cet homme n'avait rien à faire chez moi. Il débarquait comme une fleur, se servait comme s'il était chez lui et m'envoyait promener lorsque je lui posais des questions. Je ne le connaissais pas. Il pouvait être dangereux... Je ne savais pas de quoi il était capable.

Je ravalai ma frustration et, à ce moment-là, maudis ma générosité, parce qu'il avait beau être ce qu'il était - et je préférais ne pas utiliser les adjectifs qui me venaient à l'esprit -, je n'avais pas le cœur à le forcer à s'en aller. Si je refusais le toit à une personne dans le besoin qui m'exprimait, aussi implicitement soit-il, un appel à l'aide, je n'aurais plus jamais été capable de me regarder en face.

* * *

Law pouvait rester longuement silencieux puis devenir moqueur et franchement insupportable. Je m'étais demandé s'il était doté d'une double personnalité mais lorsque je lui avais fait part de mes réflexions, il m'avait fusillée du regard et avait repris la lecture de son journal.

Je prenais toutefois garde à ne pas le mettre en colère trop souvent pour éviter une ambiance désastreuse ; un Law énervé était plus dangereux qu'un troupeau de hyènes affamées et je ne courais pas très vite. Néanmoins, après deux mois de cohabitation, j'avais pu constater, à mes dépens bien entendu, les petits trucs à éviter.

Tout d'abord, je prenais garde à ne pas lui donner d'ordre. Même les plus anodins, du genre "passe-moi le sel". Ils étaient tous synonymes de conflits. Il avait dû avoir un traumatisme de ce côté-là. En tout cas, comme je tenais à rester en vie, j'évitais de le contrarier avec ça.

Ensuite, il fallait savoir qu'il n'était pas _du tout_ quelqu'un du matin. Il se levait de mauvais poil, la mine renfrognée, le regard noir, et je ne devais pas compter sur un seul mot de sa part jusqu'au premier café, qu'il buvait toujours noir, serré, sans crème ni sucre.

Enfin, et je l'avais appris un soir où, ayant terminé les cours assez tard, j'avais eu la bonne idée d'acheter des sandwiches pour le repas, Law n'aimait pas le pain.

Law n'aimait _vraiment_ pas le pain.

Ce n'était pas comme un enfant qui n'aimerait pas un aliment. C'était plutôt une haine réciproque qui semblait perdurer depuis des années. Il y avait peut-être là aussi un traumatisme caché, c'était difficile à dire, mais c'était franchement bizarre.

En faisant attention à tout ça, Law et moi pouvions à peu près nous entendre. Ou disons plutôt que nous pouvions habiter sous le même toit sans nous entretuer, ce qui n'était pas si mal, compte tenu de son caractère. J'étais assez fière de moi : les premiers jours passés, j'avais réussi à trouver un équilibre émotionnel plus ou moins stable. Il y avait parfois des moments où je me transformais en hystérique qui ne s'assumait pas, mais j'arrivais au moins à ne pas me laisser totalement intimider. Du moins pas tout le temps. Et face à un homme comme Law, cela constituait un exploit.

Le ciel était gris lorsque je rentrai chez moi. Novembre oblige, j'avais troqué mes sandales contre des bottes et m'étais équipée de mon parapluie, _au cas où_. Lorsqu'il m'avait vue partir avec, Law avait mystérieusement souri.

A dix-neuf ans, j'entamais ma deuxième année en journalisme. Les cours étaient assez intensifs et j'arrivais à la maison souvent tard le soir après plusieurs heures passées à travailler à la bibliothèque, ce qui déplaisait fortement à mon colocataire.

Culinairement parlant, c'était une vraie calamité. Même quand je rentrais tard, il attendait que je prépare le repas, et c'était sincèrement mieux comme ça. Il avait un jour voulu s'essayer à la cuisine, clamant qu'il n'y avait rien au monde qu'il ne pouvait réussir, et ce fut le plat le plus ignoble que j'ai vu, goûté et régurgité.

Comme il était hors de question qu'il reste chez moi à se tourner les pouces, il avait accepté de s'occuper du ménage - seulement quand je n'étais pas là, fierté masculine oblige - et recherchait activement du travail. Ce n'était pas grand-chose vu le prix à payer, mais c'était déjà un poids en moins.

Je l'avais laissé dormir sur le canapé pendant deux semaines avant de lui avouer que j'avais une chambre d'amis. C'était une sorte de punition à tous les tourments qu'il me faisait endurer. Ce jour-là, j'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer. Heureusement que je connaissais certaines cachettes utiles parce que Law, contrairement à moi et malgré ses airs endormis, courait vraiment très vite, surtout lorsqu'il était furieux.

« Je suis rentrée ! » J'enlevai mes chaussures et refermai la porte derrière moi. Comme d'habitude, Law lisait un bouquin dans le salon, ses lunettes sur le nez. Il glissa un regard vers moi lorsque je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et reprit sa lecture. C'était sa façon de me dire bonjour.

« Ta journée s'est bien passée ? » Je me tournai vers lui, perplexe. « Hein ? » J'avais pourtant parfaitement entendu, mais _cette_ question sortie de _cette_ bouche pouvait tout aussi bien être due à une hallucination.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur. « Deviendrais-tu sourde à ton âge ? » Je le fusillai du regard. « J'entends très bien, crétin ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'être gent... » Je m'interrompis et lui lançai un regard suspicieux. « Tu n'as pas fait de bêtise au moins ? » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que non. Et ne m'insulte pas. » Il tourna une page de son livre d'un air ennuyé. « Mais si tu ne veux pas de mes efforts... »

Et c'était reparti. Je détestais sa manière de jouer la victime parce que ce rôle pouvait coller à n'importe qui. Vraiment. Mais pas à lui. C'était juste une façon de retourner la situation et me faire me sentir coupable. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'y prenait plutôt bien. La plupart du temps, je ne tombais pas dans le panneau mais il lui arrivait d'être convaincant, du moins assez pour que je sois troublée. Il est vrai que je lui faisais une réflexion chaque fois qu'il essayait d'être plus sympa. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Comment savoir si ce n'était pas juste par intérêt ? J'étais peut-être parano, mais je préférais être prudente. Et puis "Law" et "sympathique" n'étaient pas des mots inventés pour être placés dans la même phrase.

« Ma journée s'est bien passée. J'ai un devoir à rendre la semaine prochaine. Vraiment barbant, j'ai passé des heures à la bibliothèque mais je crois que j'ai enfin réussi à trouver un point de départ solide. » Il sourit malicieusement. « Des heures pour trouver un point de départ ? Quelle productivité... » Je croisai les bras, vexée. « Excuse-moi, Einstein, je n'ai pas la chance d'être née avec des facilités. Je dois travailler pour réussir. Et le point de départ, c'est très important. » Ses lèvres s'étirèrent un peu plus. « Je n'en doute pas une seconde. »

Je grommelai. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant. Non, je n'étais pas un génie. J'avais toujours eu besoin de travailler. Ma place dans cette école était due au fruit de mes efforts et j'en étais fière. Je ne le devais à personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » Je commençai à préparer le repas. Il leva les yeux vers moi. « Carrie. » Je hachai des oignons. « Et c'est bien ? » Il haussa les épaules. « Pas mal. J'ai particulièrement aimé le moment où cette adorable jeune fille a brûlé vifs tous les camarades de son école. »

J'écarquillai les yeux et toussai fortement pour cacher ma gêne, ce qui ne fit que la rendre davantage visible. Je détestais ces histoires brutales et cruelles, et vu son sourire, je devinai sans peine que Law en était parfaitement conscient.

« Ça a l'air intéressant, en effet. » Dégueulasse, oui. « Tu veux regarder un film ce soir ? »

Il leva la tête. « Je choisis. » Je lui lançai un regard méfiant. « Pas de film d'horreur, Law... » Il arbora un sourire moqueur. « Bien sûr que non. »

* * *

J'allais le tuer.

J'aurais dû le savoir. C'était un mensonge. Un horrible mensonge. Et le pire, c'était cet air de pure satisfaction qui persistait sur son visage depuis qu'il avait allumé la télévision.

Je savais qu'il observait mes réactions et je ne voulais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui montrer ma peur viscérale. Je restais droite et digne, désireuse de garder mon honneur sauf, tandis que la sueur coulait abondamment dans mon dos.

Je prétendis la troisième pause toilettes en une heure - « _le thé me donne toujours envie de faire pipi, Law, ce n'est pas ma faute_ » - et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain sous son regard narquois. J'étais blanche comme un fantôme. Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage et tapotai maladroitement mes joues pour leur donner un peu de couleur. Technique vieille comme le monde mais qui fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Je soupirai, pris une grande inspiration et retournai en terrain hostile. J'allais reprendre ma place sur le canapé lorsque Law agrippa ma taille et me fit assoir entre ses jambes. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule, déplaça ses mains sur mon ventre et respira profondément, son nez dans mes cheveux.

« Arrête de faire la fière. Je sais que tu es une trouillarde. » Je tournai la tête et lui lançai un regard noir. Il sourit malicieusement et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille. « Si tu as peur, tu peux toujours dormir avec moi cette nuit... »

Je sentis mes joues s'embraser et lui donnai un coup sur le bras. « Crétin ! » Je reportai mon attention sur le film et le sentis rire doucement contre ma peau. Pas question d'abandonner.

* * *

« Dis, Law... Quel serait ton métier idéal ? »

J'étais consciente qu'il ne lui serait pas facile de trouver du travail. De ce qu'il m'avait dit, il avait terminé sa scolarité et avait même commencé des études supérieures mais il s'était brusquement fait renvoyer sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais voulu m'en parler. Peut-être pour bagarre... Ça n'aurait pas été vraiment étonnant vu son style quelque peu "dark" et je savais qu'il était loin d'être un ange. J'avais d'ailleurs failli faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsque j'avais vu le mot "DEATH" tatoué sur ses doigts et il ne s'était pas prié pour se moquer de moi. Peut-être qu'il avait tué quelqu'un ? Non, je ne devais pas le juger. Il pouvait être sarcastique, certainement bagarreur et franchement exécrable mais j'étais persuadée qu'il n'était pas un assassin.

« Question intéressante... » Il croisa les bras et ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement lorsqu'il me vit trépigner d'impatience. Je détestais sa faculté à garder le suspense et il le savait. Il pouvait se révéler un poil sadique par moments.

« J'aurais voulu être chirurgien. » Je le dévisageai curieusement. Law, chirurgien ? C'était un contraste étonnant mais intéressant. Ça lui allait même plutôt bien.

Le rêve de mon bad boy de colocataire était donc de sauver des vies... Ou bien, le connaissant, c'était peut-être déchirer la peau et trifouiller les organes qui l'intéressaient. C'était tout à fait son genre.

Je souris malicieusement. « Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé exercer cette profession. » Ses lèvres se retroussèrent imperceptiblement. « De toute évidence, tu n'es pas la seule. »

Le sujet était délicat. Il avait une amertume dans le regard qui ne me laissait pas insensible. Je me surpris à me sentir triste pour lui.

« Moi je trouve que ce métier t'irait très bien. » Le besoin de le consoler s'était révélé vif et pressant, et les mots avaient naturellement glissé hors de mes lèvres. Je ne pus décemment pas le regretter lorsqu'il sourit comme je ne l'avais jamais vu sourire, d'une manière ni sarcastique, ni amusée, mais véritablement honnête.

Mon cœur manqua un battement et mon esprit dévia loin de notre conversation initiale.

* * *

« Je sors. » Je mis mes bottines et enfilai mon manteau. N'attendant aucune réponse particulière, j'entrouvris la porte lorsqu'une main la referma subitement. Prévisible. Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Quoi _encore_ ? »

C'était toujours la même scène ; Law n'aimait pas me voir partir. Un vrai jaloux. Je ne comprenais pas son attitude, et sa manie de me faire perdre mon temps commençait sérieusement à m'agacer.

« Et mon repas ? » J'arquai un sourcil. « Tu n'as pas une autre excuse à me donner ? Tu n'as qu'à te réchauffer les restes du repas d'hier, comme d'habitude. Je les ai laissés au frigo. Tu sais faire fonctionner un micro-ondes tout de même ? » Son œil tiqua. Je tapai du pied. « Je n'ai pas à me justifier. Si j'ai envie de voir mes amis, ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher. Je suis chez moi et je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Maintenant, si tu veux bien me laisser passer... »

Il ne bougea pas. « Tu es déjà sortie la semaine passée. » Je levai les yeux au ciel. « Oui, c'est le principe du week-end. » Cette fois, je pouvais presque apercevoir une veine palpiter sur sa tempe. Il avait un sérieux problème, et qu'il ne compte pas sur moi pour lui payer le psy. Un soir, j'avais même eu la gentillesse de l'inviter à venir avec moi. Je le trouvais trop casanier. Mais il avait refusé, proclamant que si on le voyait sortir avec une bande de fillettes, il n'aurait plus qu'à se crever les yeux pour ne plus avoir à croiser le reflet de sa propre honte. Sympa. Il pouvait toujours courir pour que je réitère un jour ma proposition.

« Putain, Law, je vais être en retard ! » Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Et il venait apparemment de penser la même chose puisqu'il me fixa, véritablement amusé.

« Retiens-moi une seconde de plus et tu mangeras par tes propres moyens. » Il perdit son sourire. Tant mieux. « Tu n'oserais pas. » Je posai mes mains sur mes hanches. « Je ne serai pas mauvaise au point de te laisser totalement démuni. Je ferai les courses. » Je marquai une courte pause, savourant cet instant précieux. « J'ai entendu dire que le pain du marché était délicieux. »

* * *

Law contempla la porte se refermer derrière sa colocataire - qui devait sans aucun doute être très fière d'elle - et grogna de frustration. Elle s'était montrée sournoise sur ce coup-là, exactement comme _lui_ aurait pu l'être, et il s'était sérieusement fait avoir.

Ne pas savoir qui elle fréquentait ni où elle s'en allait le rendait fou. Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que pouvait faire une jeune femme de dix-neuf ans un samedi soir. Et il était hors de question pour lui de l'accompagner. Il n'avait pas envie de passer son temps à jeter des regards noirs et des menaces explicites à quiconque oserait la séduire devant lui.

Il n'avait pas été totalement honnête avec elle. Il ne lui avait pas menti non plus. Law se montrait moqueur, sarcastique et parfois cruel, mais il n'était pas un menteur. C'était simplement... _dissimuler_ la vérité.

La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle le sache. Il avait appris à se battre à l'école parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix : dix gamins qui lui tombaient dessus quotidiennement et il avait bien besoin de savoir se servir de ses poings, même si au final, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose au résultat. Mais il pouvait au moins se vanter d'avoir brisé quelques nez.

Depuis la mort de ses parents, sa vie n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de mauvaises circonstances : orphelin à quinze ans et manquant cruellement d'argent, il avait néanmoins pu obtenir une aide et continuer ses études. Pendant des années, il avait sacrifié son temps libre après les cours à de misérables petits boulots dont il avait économisé chaque salaire dans le but de commencer l'université en médecine, dont il avait brillamment atteint la troisième année. Puis il s'était fait renvoyer.

Appréciant le calme, il avait l'habitude d'étudier dans l'une des parties les plus reculées de l'université jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. L'endroit était généralement totalement silencieux, c'est pourquoi il avait été surpris d'entendre de l'agitation. Faible, mais il avait l'ouïe fine. Ça le déconcentrait. Et Law n'aimait pas être déconcentré.

Il avait reposé son stylo et retiré ses lunettes avant de se diriger près de l'endroit d'où provenait le vacarme. Il lui semblait reconnaître une pièce méconnue de la plupart des étudiants mais dans laquelle il s'était déjà rendu un jour lorsqu'il avait eu besoin de matériel spécifique. Il entendait des paroles indistinctes et des bruits de lutte, comme si deux personnes se bagarraient le plus silencieusement possible à l'intérieur. Légèrement déconcerté, Law avait ouvert la porte et s'était figé, les yeux écarquillés.

Une élève à moitié nue se débattait férocement face à deux étudiants. L'un avait plaqué sa main contre la bouche de la jeune femme tandis que l'autre la déshabillait violemment tout en collant de force ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Les souvenirs étaient revenus, cruels et nombreux. Il se revoyait lutter furieusement, tenus par quatre garçons, tandis que deux autres s'amusaient à lui donner des coups dans le ventre et à lui cracher au visage. Il entendait encore les ordres qu'ils lui donnaient - _lèche le sol, baisse ton pantalon_ \- sous peine de lui faire boire l'eau des toilettes dont il sentait encore le goût entre ses lèvres...

Le regard suppliant de la jeune femme s'était alors posé sur lui et sa fureur avait éclaté. Des sentiments longtemps enfouis s'étaient perdus dans des gestes empreints de rage et de haine. Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il s'était passé ; il avait aperçu le liquide vermeil s'échappant de deux corps respirant avec peine, et la femme s'était enfuie sans un remerciement.

La police et les secours avaient été appelés et Law interrogé. Mais il n'avait rien révélé et s'était contenté de se taire du début à la fin. Son silence, ses tatouages et son air torturé avaient alors eu raison de lui et il purgea trois ans ferme qu'il préférait à jamais oublier. Il en était sorti quatre mois plus tôt le regard froid et le casier judiciaire bien rempli, avait fait une croix sur la carrière pour laquelle il avait sacrifié toute sa vie et avait erré dans les rues à la recherche d'un avenir moins sombre. C'était là qu'il l'avait croisée.

Il avait su qu'il serait foutu dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Elle lui plaisait à toujours partir le matin sans parapluie alors que les prévisions annonçaient un orage, puis à courir le soir, trempée et frissonnante, en pestant contre ce temps de merde. Il aimait ses cheveux auburn, pas vraiment longs, rarement démêlés mais toujours brillants, et ses grands yeux dorés. Il grimaçait parfois en voyant les vêtements étranges qu'elle portait - pas féminins, pas féminins du tout -, mais qui étaient elle, qui lui correspondaient parfaitement : bizarre et unique.

Il l'avait dévorée du regard le premier jour et tous les suivants, sans jamais s'en lasser. Il l'avait observée remonter l'allée, souvent en retard, la démarche rapide - autant que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient -, un croissant placé entre ses lèvres tandis qu'elle enfilait sa veste.

Elle lui plaisait et Law n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire la cour. Et comme il n'avait trouvé aucun moyen de l'aborder, il s'était installé chez elle. Radical mais plutôt efficace. Au moins, il pouvait rester à ses côtés et la surveiller. Une beauté pareille devait certainement attirer quelques hormones mal placées et il était hors de question qu'un autre que lui pose ses mains sur elle. Il n'était pas très démonstratif mais restait possessif. Elle était à lui.

Il n'avait pas choisi la plus docile. Elle était fière et têtue mais cela lui convenait ; le rose et le miel, ce n'était pas son truc. Si elle avait été facile à séduire, il aurait été franchement déçu. Mais il savait que même lorsqu'elle serait sous son charme - parce qu'elle le serait, c'était indéniable, elle était faite pour lui -, elle lui résisterait toujours, à sa manière, et cela l'agaçait autant que ça l'amusait. Un mélange de chaud et de froid qui le tiraillait et l'excitait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quinze ans, il se sentait vivant.

* * *

Sortir avec Perona comportait toujours un certain risque. Elle n'aimait pas rentrer tôt et je n'appréciais que très moyennement rester jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Les boîtes de nuit étaient ma hantise. Je détestais danser et ma meilleure amie ne manquait jamais une occasion pour me rappeler que je gigotais comme une larve agonisante. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle n'avait pas vraiment tort.

Nous étions dans un petit bar tranquille du centre-ville et Perona me regardait d'un air entendu et dangereusement familier. Je faisais comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué tout en sachant parfaitement ce que cela voulait signifier. Et ça me fatiguait d'avance.

« Ce soir, c'est discothèque ! » Evidemment. Je levai les yeux au ciel. « C'est hors de question. » Elle croisa les bras et pinça les lèvres. « Mais je veux sortir ! Et puis regarde, j'avais acheté cet ensemble exprès ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

Elle était vraiment désespérante. Je l'observai d'un œil blasé tandis qu'elle m'énonçait tous les arguments _indiscutables_ qu'elle avait pu trouver. Elle avait certainement anticipé mon refus et préparé à l'avance une défense en béton.

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça. Si tu tiens tant à sortir en boîte, tu n'as qu'à y aller avec d'autres personnes. » Elle me lança un regard larmoyant. « Mais tu es ma seule amie ! »

A croire qu'elle et Law s'étaient donnés le mot pour jouer les fausses victimes et me faire tourner en bourrique. Je devrais peut-être les présenter...

Mauvais plan. Cette idée seule m'irritait étrangement et de toute façon, ils n'allaient pas ensemble. J'avais d'ailleurs du mal à l'imaginer avec une fille. Peut-être qu'il était déjà en couple ? Mon cœur se serra. Non, certainement pas, sinon il ne serait pas venu habiter chez moi.

« C'est à cause de ton nouveau colocataire que tu ne veux pas venir ? » Je me demandais parfois si Perona n'avait pas la faculté de lire dans les pensées. Ou en tout cas dans les miennes.

Elle était la seule personne à être au courant pour Law. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance, même si elle m'avait affirmé avec son tact habituel que si elle avait été à ma place, elle l'aurait foutu dehors à coups d'insultes et de menaces et n'aurait pas attendu pour lui claquer la porte au nez. Puis, lorsqu'elle avait croisé Law pour la première fois alors qu'il m'accompagnait au supermarché, elle m'avait confié, après avoir laissé une traînée de bave sur le sol, que dans ces conditions, elle aussi l'aurait gardé chez elle.

Le problème était qu'elle m'entraînait actuellement sur un terrain glissant. Mon colocataire était un sujet que je préférais ne pas aborder ce soir. Il fallait donc que je dévie la conversation subtilement.

« Pas du tout et je ne vois pas ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ! » Raté. J'avais crié, encore une fois, et je pouvais déjà sentir mes joues s'empourprer lorsque des regards se tournèrent vers moi. Ma meilleure amie pouffa. « Dans le mille. Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, Elleyn. »

C'était une véritable malédiction. Bien sûr, plus le sujet me rendait mal à l'aise, plus elle s'y intéressait. Et vu mon degré de nervosité, elle allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

« Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ? » Je la dévisageai, choquée. « Perona ! » Elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche et pouvait se montrer très directe. « Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que vous n'avez rien fait ! Il a débarqué chez toi depuis quoi... Trois mois ? Et il est incroyablement sexy ! » Je secouai la tête. « Arrête de dire des bêtises. »

J'imaginai une seconde Law m'embrasser et rougis furieusement. C'était vraiment gênant. Perona me regarda et dut sans doute deviner le cheminement de mes pensées puisqu'elle me lança un sourire narquois. « Ne sois pas aussi prude. Il faudra bien que tu embrasses quelqu'un un jour ou l'autre, et qui de mieux pour t'initier qu'un homme comme lui ? » Elle soupira rêveusement et je la regardai, amusée. « Qui rêve de qui maintenant ? » Elle me sourit. « Moi, ça relève du fantasme. Toi, je te connais par cœur et je suis absolument certaine que c'est du sérieux. Même si tu ne l'as toujours pas remarqué. »

* * *

Je dînais avec Law. J'avais passé un très bon moment avec Perona hier. Nous étions finalement restées dans le bar, tout s'était bien passé - si l'on mettait de côté les hommes qui avaient tenté d'aborder ma meilleure amie et qui étaient repartis en état de choc lorsqu'elle leur avait balancé toute sa panoplie d'insultes bien senties - et, après avoir épuisé le sujet Law à mon plus grand soulagement, avons pu parler de tout et de rien.

Perona et moi nous connaissions depuis notre naissance. Nos parents étaient très amis et nos familles ne rencontraient pas de problème d'argent. La mienne avait plus de moyens, c'est pourquoi j'avais déjà mon propre chez-moi contrairement à elle, mais mes parents avaient toujours insisté sur des valeurs primordiales telles que l'altruisme et la solidarité. J'avais travaillé à côté de mes études pour me payer mon propre appartement et mon père m'avait aidée à en financer une partie.

J'essayais d'entretenir un maximum de contact avec eux mais j'étais très prise par mes études et ne trouvais pas beaucoup de temps à leur consacrer. Je venais parfois les trouver le week-end. Mes visites se faisaient cependant de plus en plus rares depuis l'arrivée de Law ; garder un certain équilibre entre mon colocataire, ma famille et mes études était assez difficile.

« Quand tu auras fini de manger, habille-toi et retrouve-moi à la voiture. On sort. » Je levai la tête, incrédule. « Quoi ? » Il me lança un regard narquois. « Tu sais, _s_ _ortir_. Ce que tu sais si bien faire le samedi soir. » Je haussai un sourcil. « A cette heure ? Où est-ce qu'on va ? » Il pinça les lèvres. « Tu verras. »

Je terminai mon assiette, filai me changer, fermai la porte à clé et descendis les escaliers de l'immeuble à la vitesse de l'éclair. Law m'attendait près de ma voiture - qu'il insistait toujours pour conduire - et nous nous installâmes à l'intérieur.

La proposition de Law était totalement inattendue. Nous n'avions jamais fait de sortie ensemble - je ne considérais pas les courses au supermarché comme telles - et j'appréhendais tout de même un peu cette soirée. Je ne savais pas où il m'emmenait et, au vu de ses goûts quelque peu morbides, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de craindre l'activité qu'il avait imaginée.

« Détends-toi, je ne vais pas t'emmener n'importe où. » Je me rendis compte que mes jambes tremblaient légèrement et que mes mains étaient crispées sur mes genoux. Je soufflai et tentai de me relaxer. « Si tu me disais où on allait, je me sentirais déjà mieux. » Il me jeta un coup d'œil. « Tu me fais aussi peu confiance ? » Je regardai le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. « Exactement. » Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner son sourire moqueur.

Law n'essaya pas de me détendre. Ce n'était pas son genre. Il restait concentré sur la route et répondait aux premières questions que je lui posais dans le seul but de me changer les idées avant d'en avoir marre de m'entendre sans cesse parler. Le trajet se se traduisit par des "tu crois qu'il neigera à Noël ?" et des "tais-toi un peu, tu me fatigues déjà". Je sentais mon colocataire perdre patience petit à petit et ce fut cela, plus que tout le reste, qui me relaxa totalement. Voir ses lèvres se pincer à chacune de mes questions et ses jointures blanchir sur le volant tandis qu'il faisait un effort surhumain pour garder son calme me faisait sourire doucement. Et c'est lorsqu'il poussa un juron sonore que j'éclatai de rire devant son regard noir.

Lorsque je descendis de voiture, mes yeux se remplirent d'étoiles. Law m'avait emmenée au plus grand marché de Noël de toute la région. Des centaines de petites cabanes de bois s'alignaient le long du quai, juste au bord d'un lac gelé. Les décorations resplendissaient à l'éclat de lumières chaleureuses. Le cadre était somptueux. Je me tournai vers mon colocataire et lui offris mon plus beau sourire. Il râla face à mon enthousiasme débordant mais ses yeux ne pouvaient dissimuler son amusement. Je ne l'écoutai pas et lui attrapai la main avant de le traîner vers le chalet le plus proche. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur les miens et les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent.

* * *

Law leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'émerveillement. C'était joli, d'accord, mais avait-elle réellement besoin de s'extasier de la sorte ? Cette fille était _vraiment_ fatigante. Et dire qu'il allait finir ses jours avec elle... Il soupira. Lui qui était de nature calme et réfléchie, il sentait qu'il allait sérieusement en baver.

Elle était quand même belle avec son bonnet à pompon et ses joues rougies. Elle s'était habillée à peu près normalement pour une fois, et avait même osé une jupe par-dessus des collants noirs. Il y avait de l'amélioration.

Il avait senti une douce chaleur l'envahir lorsqu'elle avait pris sa main dans la sienne et n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire franchement. Heureusement qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu ; elle ne le lui aurait jamais fait oublier.

Ils passèrent près de tous les chalets et Law devait parfois l'éloigner de force lorsqu'elle restait ébahie plusieurs minutes sur un seul objet. Ça avait le don de l'exaspérer. Les rennes, c'était courant, il n'y avait pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. " _Mais regarde comme il est joli !_ " Il claquait la langue et l'emmenait près du chalet suivant.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé la visite de toutes les cabanes - ou plutôt lorsqu'il refusa d'en faire un troisième tour -, ils s'assirent sur un petit muret face au lac et contemplèrent l'eau gelée. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la voiture, leurs mains étaient restées enlacées, et Law s'en réjouit intérieurement ; ses petits doigts n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

* * *

J'avais passé une soirée magique. Je m'étais goinfrée de chocolats et de caramels jusqu'à ce que mon ventre soit sur le point d'exploser. Law était resté fidèle à lui-même, avait râlé lorsque j'allais trop lentement à son goût et m'avait menacée de mille châtiments si je n'avançais pas plus vite, mais je ne lui en tenais absolument pas rigueur ; s'il ne s'était pas plaint, ça n'aurait pas été lui, et ce moment n'aurait pas été aussi fabuleux.

Le marché de Noël, ce n'était pas son truc. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, je savais qu'il avait simplement voulu me faire plaisir, et j'en étais très touchée. Il était de nature froide, distante et moqueuse, c'était un fait. Law n'était pas _gentil_. Il pouvait simplement se montrer un peu plus... accessible.

« Hé, beau brun, tu viens avec nous ? » Nous nous retournâmes simultanément. Deux femmes sans doute légèrement ivres contemplaient Law de haut en bas. Et ce qu'elles voyaient avait l'air de leur plaire.

Elles étaient belles. Vraiment très belles. Je sentis un poids tomber dans mon estomac, qui n'avait rien à voir avec toutes les cochonneries que j'avais avalées. Law dégageait un charisme incroyable ; cela me frappa lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur lui et je me demandai comment j'avais pu ne pas le remarquer avant. Un homme aussi attirant préférait sans aucun doute des femmes splendides comme elles.

« Je suis flatté, mesdames. Vous êtes également charmantes. » Elles sourirent, satisfaites, et s'avancèrent un peu plus. Je baissai les yeux et retirai ma main de la sienne. J'étais sur le point de me lever et de partir, mais il récupéra ma main et la serra un peu plus. Je le dévisageai et constatai que son regard s'était fait narquois et qu'un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres. « Malheureusement, la beauté physique ne vaudra jamais un esprit bien rempli. J'ai quant à moi la chance d'avoir une petite amie qui réunit ces deux critères à la perfection. » Il planta ses yeux gris dans les miens et je sentis mon cœur battre à une vitesse folle. Je ne remarquai même pas les deux femmes s'en aller. Je ne voyais que lui.

Law possédait une emprise sur moi que je n'avais jamais soupçonnée. Son regard qui me dévorait me rendait fiévreuse. Je me sentais belle. Je me sentais désirée. Cette pensée me fit rougir comme une écrevisse et Law esquissa un sourire. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon lobe. Ce simple contact déclencha une vague de chaleur phénoménale dans mon corps.

« On rentre ? »

J'ouvris légèrement la bouche, totalement incrédule, et le vis sourire fièrement. Ma frustration était à son comble. Il venait de me faire vivre un ascenseur émotionnel que je n'étais pas prête de lui pardonner. Je tentai de le frapper au ventre mais il stoppa mon coup et attrapa mon poignet. Ses yeux pétillant d'amusement croisèrent les miens et la réalité, implacable, me frappa de plein fouet : j'étais amoureuse de Trafalgar Law.

* * *

J'étais foutue.

Nous étions mercredi et il m'était impossible de me concentrer sur mes cours. J'avais toujours du mal à digérer l'évidence qui avait fait tomber tous mes piliers.

J'étais déjà tombée amoureuse une fois. J'avais quinze ans et lorsque le garçon l'avait appris, il s'était moqué de moi devant toute la classe, clamant qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec une fille aussi laide que moi, qui s'habillait comme un sac et qui passait son temps à la bibliothèque. En somme, une intello de service.

J'avais beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là mais m'étais formellement interdite de changer pour un garçon. Aujourd'hui je n'étais pas vraiment plus belle, n'avais pas changé de boutique de vêtements et avais toujours le nez plongé dans mes livres. Tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas.

Aimer un homme comme Law était cependant plus délicat. Il avait vingt-sept ans et sans doute un passé sombre derrière lui. Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé mais je le sentais. Il était calculateur et moqueur, souvent ironique, presque fourbe et un brin sadique. Mais à côté de ça, il était franc, pouvait faire preuve de tact, ne se permettait jamais de juger ce qu'il ne connaissait pas et était même capable de se montrer attentionné - dans la limite du raisonnable, évidemment.

Il avait de nombreux défauts et était le genre d'homme dont il fallait gratter la surface avec patience pour s'apercevoir de toutes les qualités qu'il dissimulait. Et chaque découverte était un véritable trésor qui m'ébranlait.

Ma journée de cours touchait enfin à sa fin. Le mercredi n'était heureusement pas chargé et je terminais les cours tôt dans l'après-midi. Je sortis directement de l'école sans passer à la bibliothèque puisque j'étais définitivement incapable de me concentrer et marchai d'un pas rapide jusqu'à mon immeuble. Arrivée chez moi, je me délaissai de mes chaussures qui valdinguèrent comme d'habitude quelque part dans le vestibule, enlevai mon manteau et me dirigeai vers la cuisine dans l'optique de me préparer une bonne tasse de thé.

Je pianotai distraitement sur la table en attendant que les herbes infusent lorsque mon colocataire sortit de la salle de bain. Et mon cerveau se déconnecta totalement de la réalité.

Oh. Mon Dieu.

Law s'avança dans ma direction, ne portant qu'une serviette noire autour de la taille, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres, le regard braqué sur moi. Il n'avait pas le corps type de l'athlète accompli mais ses abdominaux n'avaient rien à envier à ceux des grands sportifs, et il y avait ses tatouages...

Mes joues devinrent automatiquement cramoisies et Law sourit de plus belle. Lorsqu'il arriva près de moi, il m'attrapa par la taille, plaqua mon corps contre le sien et me prit dans ses bras. Je hoquetai de surprise et écarquillai les yeux. Je ne connaissais pas le Law démonstratif. Mon cœur battait la chamade. J'étais collée à son torse _nu_ et son odeur me faisait perdre pied.

« Je reprends mes études. »

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour revenir sur terre et réaliser ce qu'il venait de me dire. J'ouvris la bouche puis la refermai. Il reprenait ses études ? En médecine ? Je ne comprenais pas. Il avait été renvoyé et, de ce qu'il m'avait dit, la décision avait l'air définitive. J'essayai de le pousser pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux mais il m'en empêcha, m'étreignant de plus belle. Il déplaça son visage dans mon cou et respira profondément. Je le sentais heureux. J'arrêtai de me débattre et le serrai également dans mes bras, souriant doucement. Les réponses pouvaient attendre. J'étais vraiment contente pour lui.

* * *

Elle était là, tout contre lui, à l'enlacer de toutes ses forces. Elle était vraiment toute petite. Il avait terriblement envie de l'emmener dans sa chambre et la faire totalement sienne, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment.

Sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle lui avait donné le courage et la force de réparer ses erreurs et d'effacer sa lâcheté. Il avait écrit à l'université pour solliciter un rendez-vous et le directeur avait bien voulu le recevoir. Le jour précédent l'entretien, il avait passé la soirée avec Elleyn au marché de Noël et c'était ça, plus que tout le reste, qui lui avait donné envie de s'accrocher. Pour elle.

Il avait alors raconté toute l'histoire au directeur de l'établissement, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux traits délicats. Ce dernier l'avait patiemment écouté et lui avait conseillé d'en parler à la police. Law avait refusé ; tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était reprendre ses études. Le temps qu'il les termine, son casier serait à nouveau vierge et il pourrait enfin exercer le métier qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Le directeur avait insisté mais s'était vite rabattu en comprenant que Law ne changerait pas d'avis. Il lui avait alors permis de recommencer les cours à partir de la troisième année à condition qu'il effectue des tests de niveau sans aucune possibilité de s'y préparer à l'avance. Law accepta. Et ce fut devant les yeux éberlués des examinateurs qu'il reçut la note maximale.

Elleyn n'était toujours pas rentrée lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'appartement. Il avait pris une longue douche brûlante et lorsqu'il en était ressorti, elle était là, devant lui, belle et simple, les cheveux attachés en un chignon informe, quelques mèches lui retombant devant les yeux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi lorsqu'il l'avait serrée contre lui. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait se mélangeaient dans un désordre anarchique. Toute la pression retombait. Il avait réussi. Son rêve était encore possible. Tous ses sacrifices n'avaient pas été faits en vain. Il nageait dans un bonheur confus et terriblement agréable. Il prit une longue inspiration. Son corps plaqué contre le sien était la plus belle des récompenses, mais il ne le lui dirait jamais, parce que ça ne lui ressemblerait pas.

* * *

Je voulais sortir le grand jeu. C'était une soirée spéciale et, pour la première fois, j'avais envie de faire des efforts.

J'avais appelé Perona à la rescousse et elle m'avait aidée à faire les boutiques pour trouver _la_ tenue idéale ; celle qui ferait "chavirer son cœur de glace", d'après ses mots. Ça, ça restait à voir. Ce n'était vraiment le but. J'avais simplement éprouvé le besoin d'être à la hauteur de cette nouvelle si importante pour lui. Et comme il était naturellement magnifique, je me devais, à défaut d'être tout aussi belle, de m'apprêter élégamment. Sauf que c'était raté.

J'avais eu beau essayer des robes toutes plus sublimes les une que les autres, elles ne m'allaient pas. Enfin, elles se portaient, ce n'était pas la question, mais il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant lorsque je me regardais dans le miroir et ce fut au bout de plusieurs heures d'essayages intensifs que je trouvai enfin la source du problème : moi.

Je n'étais tout simplement pas faite pour porter une robe. La mine déconfite, Perona m'avait approuvée tristement avant d'observer que je pouvais bien trouver autre chose d'un peu plus... disons, _raffiné_ que mes tenues habituelles. Nous avons donc tenté notre chance dans d'autres boutiques et j'avais finalement trouvé un ensemble plutôt sympa auquel ma meilleure amie avait totalement adhéré.

Une fois chez moi, j'avais ordonné à Law de se préparer, lui avais strictement interdit de sortir de sa chambre - violant ainsi le point numéro un des règles à respecter si je voulais continuer à vivre - et avais commencé la préparation du repas.

J'avais passé la plus grosse partie de la soirée derrière les fourneaux, avais pris une douche rapide et m'étais préparée en quatrième vitesse. Je portais une jupe noire qui ne couvrait que mes cuisses et avais troqué mes collants opaques contre des collants noirs transparents. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise car je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter quelque chose d'aussi court mais Perona m'y avait obligée et menacée de la peine capitale si je ne l'écoutais pas. Et une Perona enragée était presque aussi effrayante qu'un Law énervé. Je préférais donc lui obéir sagement. Le haut était composé d'un pull gris foncé enfilé par-dessus une chemise blanche dont on ne voyait que le col. Le tout faisait un peu uniforme scolaire mais restait joli et simple, ce que j'appréciais.

J'allais sortir de ma chambre lorsque je croisai le regard fiévreux de Law, accoudé au cadre de ma porte, les mains dans les poches. Ses orbes grises en fusion me transperçaient la peau et je rougis furieusement.

Il dégageait tellement de charisme que j'en eus le souffle coupé. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise dont les trois premiers boutons avaient été laissés détachés et une cravate qu'il avait enfilée négligemment pour l'occasion. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés et le tout donnait un effet classe sans être carré. Il était diablement sexy et je mordillai ma lèvre inconsciemment.

Je relevai la tête et constatai que ses yeux flamboyants fixaient mes lèvres avec une avidité non dissimulée. Je sentis encore une fois cette chaleur qui se propageait dans mon corps à une vitesse folle. Il s'avança, lentement. Trop lentement. Je ne bougeais pas. Mon cœur martelait ma poitrine. Je voulais qu'il me touche. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse.

D'un coup, il me saisit par la taille, posa sa main sur ma joue et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes dans un élan possessif. J'étouffai un gémissement lorsqu'il mordilla légèrement ma langue, me faisant ainsi clairement comprendre qui dominait la danse. C'était la première fois que j'embrassais quelqu'un et je n'avais donc aucun point de comparaison, mais je devinai aisément que Law était le seul qui pourrait jamais me faire cet effet-là.

Son parfum m'enveloppait totalement. Mes jambes tremblaient sous la force du baiser. Il passa ses mains sous mes cuisses et me souleva avant de me plaquer contre le mur. Je glissai mes mains dans ses cheveux et relevai la tête, haletante, lorsqu'il s'amusa à taquiner mon cou de ses dents. Il sourit contre ma peau lorsque je poussai un gémissement et il lécha un endroit sensible derrière mon oreille. « Tu es à moi. » Je fermai les yeux et acquiesçai lentement. Ma tête me tournait. J'étais à lui.

Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ma joue qu'il embrassa doucement, satisfait, avant de poser son front contre le mien. Nos souffles étaient saccadés, j'étais à bout de force. Il me reposa lentement par terre et recula de quelques pas.

« Si on continue, je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter. » Sa voix était rauque. Je m'avançai timidement et posai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je t'aime. » Son regard devint incandescent. Il n'avait pas besoin de me le dire en retour. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'entendre. Je le voyais dans ses yeux.

J'attrapai sa main et, souriant de toutes mes dents, l'entraînai vers la cuisine où l'attendait son festin. Il pesta, marmonnant que je ne devrais pas lui dire des choses pareilles si je ne voulais pas qu'il me saute dessus. Je ris doucement ; il n'avait même pas essayé de cacher le sourire qui transparaissait dans sa voix.

* * *

« Dis Law, maintenant que tu as atteint ton but, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu voulais tant devenir chirurgien ? »

Le susnommé releva la tête vers moi et haussa un sourcil. « Voyons... Ce n'est certainement pas pour sauver des vies. Et toi, si tu es devenue journaliste, ce n'est certainement pas pour écrire des articles, ce serait trop évident. »

Les années passées n'avaient pas enlevé l'ironie qui accompagnait la plupart de ses réponses, et son sourire moqueur était toujours ancré sur ses lèvres. Je lui envoyai un coussin dans la figure. « Tu ne vas donc jamais m'avouer que ton seul et unique but était de pouvoir disséquer des êtres humains ? » Law leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est toi que je vais disséquer si tu continues à dire des bêtises. »

Je pouffai et me plaçai à califourchon sur les genoux de mon homme. Il agrippa mes hanches et je plantai mes yeux dans les siens. « Et si je _fais_ des bêtises, qu'allez-vous faire, docteur ? »

Law inversa nos positions en un éclair et se retrouva sur moi. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique. « Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire. »

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce one shot !_

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le caractère de Law était-il respecté selon vous ? Je l'ai un peu adouci sur la fin, je dois avouer que c'est assez difficile de doser l'évolution du caractère d'un personnage aussi froid lorsqu'on écrit un seul chapitre. Il ne faut pas en faire trop, ni pas assez... C'était chaud mais j'espère que j'y suis arrivée.  
_

 _J'adore le personnage de Law (un peu comme tout le monde en fait héhé) mais au moment où j'ai écrit ce one shot, je ne l'avais pas encore beaucoup vu dans l'anime. Je n'en étais qu'à l'arc des Hommes-Poissons après les deux ans. Donc je me suis fiée au peu que j'en ai vu et aux fictions que j'ai lues._

 _Et Elleyn, vous aimez ? En tout cas, j'ai adoré créer ce personnage, je la trouve toute mignonne mais elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Pas le choix avec un homme comme Law..._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour me donner vos avis :-)_


End file.
